


marked

by bail



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Marking, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/pseuds/bail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Steve and Danny make out and Steve accidentally scrapes his nails against the soft skin of Danny's neck, and Danny likes it. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dizilla).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Hawaii Five-O. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **A/N:** This fic was originally written as a comment fic back in 2012 for the thursday kink post, and can also be read [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/332014.html?thread=59031534#t59031534) over at livejournal. Beta'ed by the lovely [yehwellwhatever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever).

The first time it happens is purely accidental.

Steve reaches out, fingers fumbling with the buttons of Danny's shirt. He tries to pop them open without tearing the fabric or pulling at the tie -- which keeps on falling down over Danny's shoulder no matter how many times Steve pushes it away -- when his nails scrape against the soft skin of Danny's neck.

The apology is already on the tip of his tongue when Danny, despite the slight wince, proceeds to arch into Steve's body.

"Steve," says Danny, voice breaking. Danny pants into Steve's ear as he wraps his arms around Steve's neck. "Again, _please_. Steve."

Steve's dick twitches at the sound of Danny's voice; the way he pleads and begs so nicely. Steve digs his nail into the flesh of Danny's neck, before he scrapes his nail against the frail skin and watches as the white trail turns red so prettily. He bends down and licks the stripe, pressing his tongue into the tiny welt. Danny pushes his dick against Steve's thigh, hips moving against Steve's body.

"Fuck," Steve whispers and bites into the neck, teeth nipping and scraping over the already sensitive skin, making it even more red. He wraps his fingers around the tie until it's pulled so tight around Danny's neck, that Danny had to tilt his head. "Fuck. Danny, _fuck_ ," he whispers, and sucks at Danny's neck. When he pulls back he's left an even larger mark behind. _His_ mark.

He takes a step back, tie still wrapped around his hand, which forces Danny to take a slight step forward in the process. He looks at Danny's neck. Takes in the red skin and smirks, pleased.

"More," murmurs Danny, and Steve is all too happy to comply with Danny's demand. He takes a look, pushes the now open shirt down over Danny's shoulder and leans in, teeth ready and lips eager to leave more marks. Preferably all over, but he'll start with the shoulder and make his way down, down, down.

~

The second time it happens is definitely on purpose. Steve's mouth is on Danny's neck the moment they step inside Danny's apartment. Danny's fingers are buried in Steve's hair, tugging as he moans. Steve smirks against the skin, pleased.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Hawaii 5-0 (2010), Steve/Danny, marking.


End file.
